Tu Sais Les Mots Sous Mes Silences
by Demon's Halo
Summary: You know the words under my silence.' Series of 100 South Park prompts. Multiple pairings. slash, femslash, and hetero. Contains sexual situations, strong language and heavy doses of Cartman.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains gay boys, lesbians, sexual themes, and Cartman. Yup.

I do not now nor have I ever owned South Park

* * *

_1: Introduction- GregoryXMole_

He was clever, Gregory supposed. That was this new mercenary- Christophe DeLorn, the bastard French man- this new tool. He was cheap for a mercenary of his caliber and his infiltration skills were par no one.

He stood before Gregory- covered in dirt and mud, cigarette dangling from his lips- mission completed, calmly taking his new employers features.

"I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship, Mr. DeLorn." -- the French was harsh on his tongue-- "The money will be wired to your bank account."

"Ze Mole." He murmured. The accent was thick on his tongue.

"Excuse me?"

"Ze Mole. Call me Ze Mole, beetch."

"Alright, Mole." Gregory smiled slightly, "The money shall be wired to your bank account."

The French man's jaw twitched. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot before turning.

Gregory smiled liking the way the Mole's hips moved. liking the way he walked. Erect, with his shoulders thrust back. Tall in the wind.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship indeed. Gregory leaned back in his chair.

---

_2: Love- Creek_

A stringy blond stared back at Tweek. As he watched, he twitched nervously. Tweek closed his eyes and his double's eyes also closed. Tweek breathed deeply, "Craig, I've got something to tell you." No that was stupid, "Craig, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." No, what if he took that the wrong way- nng!- this was too much pressure! "Craig, I think I love you!"

"What?" A dark head poked his head into Tweek's room.

"Arg!" Tweek spasmed. Craig had heard him! Now he definitely thought he was a freak! And he was gonna dump him now, and find a busty blond, or a stripper, or- oh Jesus- an underwear model, and Tweek would be alone filling his days with caffeine and cats, "I don't wanna be a cat-lady!" He tore at his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Craig strode into Tweek's room, "I hate cats." He wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulder, staring into the mirror as well. A silence came over them.

"C-craig- nng-"

"Hm?" The taller boy looked at Tweek.

"I- uh- well I- gah- too much pressure!" Tweek twitched violently, "Sweet Jesus!"

Craig pulled Tweek closer and kissed him, "I love you too, Tweek."

---

_3: Light- Buttman_

He was sweet. Not like sugar, sugar was too harsh and too strong. He was lighter than that. Something purer. Maybe that's why Cartman hated him.

After all Butters was everything Cartman wasn't. He was the angel to Cartman's demon, the yin to Cartman's yang, the Churchill to Cartman's Hitler.

Gullible, sweet, little naive Butters. So see through, was that why Cartman was attracted to him? Every insult, every little praise registered on that round little face. Instant gratification. And no matter how battered, how weather-worn he always stayed sweet. Always naive, like nothing had ever happened to him. He'd always remain that darling angel.

It was so infuriating.

It made Cartman want to punch his face in. To fuck him so badly and leave him dripping with jizz. So that the stench of sex followed him everywhere. He wanted to cannibalize him, take every Butters was and break it down in his body. Take it and conquer it. Suck up all of Butter's light and assimilate into the depth of his own rancid soul.

How good would it feel to break the blond between his fingers. Destroying him and leave a bitter tasting shell. Consume everything he was and regurgitate it back at him. Slice off the angel's wings so they'd never emit light again.

---

_4: Dark- K2_

The dark was comfortable, at least for Kenny. It was soothing, like a friend greeting him. Numbing the pain from the gun-blasts, the knives and blades, and the occasional falling wheelbarrows. Death was really quite nice. It was like going to sleep for a few hours. Yep death was pretty peaceful for Kenny. It was life that was an uncle fucker.

He'd been to Hell before. It was nothing like life in South Park. It seemed like every other moment he was getting sucked into something insane, but sometimes the dark would rescue him. Then he'd get to sleep for a bit. And not have to deal with Cartman.

Sometimes the dark would come swallow him up in real life. Those long fingers would push back his hood, and those delicate lips would press against his, and Jesus Christ only girls should have asses that round.

He'd never thought in a million years he'd end up this way. But that was okay because it only hurt a little. Did that mean he'd have to throw away all his girly magazines? At least he'd have that beautiful tangle of red hair to keep his dick company.

And at least it felt good laying next to someone else in the dark.

_---_

_5: Seeking Solace- Creek_

Many things worried Tweek. Nuclear explosions, upcoming tests, public speaking, choking on food, choking on water, choking as someone performed the Heimlich maneuver on him, telemarketers, being sue and of course the Affleck duck. Oh yeah he knew it was highly improbable the damned duck was watching him, but you never know when or where that water fowl was going to pop up screaming "Affleck"

Let's face it, anything could kill you. Anything at all. Hell giant guinea pigs could destroy South Park for all Tweek could be certain off. He could kick the bucket at any moment. Anyone he lover could check out at any moment.

It was times like these that Tweek hyperventilated into a paper bag until it popped. It wasn't like he didn't try to do the things his therapist suggested. But listening to the sounds of water made him need to use the bathroom and the slightest noise broke his happy place. And the pills only worked for so long. Besides with all the coffee it made him sick to his stomach. Tweek didn't have much faith in rainwater, or his happy place or pills.

Because when push comes to shove only one thing could bring solace to Tweek's mind. When those strong arms pulled him into the taller boy, and that nasally voice said, "I love you, Tweeky."

---

_6: Break Away- Bendy_

There were some things Wendy could never forget. Not even as she grew up to be a hot-shot lawyer who also played the politic game on the side. Not even as she grew up and broke away from that snowy mountain town.

Like catching snow flakes on the tip of her tongue or buying shoes with her best friends, or her very first kiss.

But the thing Wendy would remember most would be her best friend in the world, Bebe.

She would remember making snow angels when they were eight. She would remember giggling about boys when they were eleven and cramming together for finals when they were sixteen. And on her eighteenth birthday when she had given something to Bebe. It hadn't meant much to the blond, but it meant the world to Wendy.

So much so that even when Wendy was a grown- up lady with a wife and a darling son she'd look back on the night and smile

_---_

_7: Heaven- Bunny_

Once you got past the all the Mormons, and their sparkly vampires, Heaven was a pretty cool place. God was a cool enough guy when he wasn't smiting some random dude. Besides he had a wicked sense of humor.

All in all heaven was great, naked angels, free bear and you got to laugh at the poor sons of bitches whose eternal punishment was being forced to watch Satan and Saddam's 'sexy- time'.

Still no matter how totally awesome heaven was, Kenny would still rather be nestled against a certain blond.

_---_

_8: Innocence- Cryde_

Craig was by no means an innocent guy. He swore, he flipped people the bird, he smoked like a chimney, and he was constantly in and out of fights.

So it sort of surprised Clyde to be naked in bed next to Craig all prepared for their very first 'sexy-time' with Craig voicing the question, "What now?"

"W-what do you mean 'what now'!"

"I've never done this before." Craig stated bluntly, not a bit of embarrassment, "What do I do."

"Ya- you know!" Clyde replied exasperated, and more than a little embarrassed. How was he supposed to explain this! "Haven't you ever seen any porn!"

"Yes. But I don't think-"

"Gay porn, Craig, gay porn!"

"No."

Clyde sighed, what a boner kill.

_---_

_9: Drive- Style_

Kyle and Stan should be doing homework right now. The responsible side of his brain was grumbling loudly. He could only imagine the look on his mother's face when she learned they hadn't completed their project because they were talking.

Stan leaned forward his hand touching Kyle's. Suddenly, Kyle lost the will to do homework. The only thing he had the drive to do was stare into those big blue eyes.

_---_

_10: Breathe Again- ChristopheXKyle_

One thought raced through his brain as Christophe choked on his breath. There was only one thing Kyle could think about.

Not the war against Canada. Not how they were going to rescue Terrance and Phillip. Now how much trouble they were going to get in.

Only about what he would give to have Christophe breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Contains gay boys, lesbians, sexual themes

* * *

11: Memory- GregXMole

"You're off your trolley!"

Gregory's face burned red.

"I am not ze one off ze trollee." The Mole replied coolly, "You beetch."

"No. I clearly remember--"

"You clearlee remember nozing, you cocksucker."

"Would you-"

"No!"

"Chris-"

"No." The Frenchman stood walking over to his very messy side of the room. He rooted threw some disorganized files before pulling out a DVD. Still grumbling he shoved it in the computer.

Before long a box popped up on the screen. Gregory could clearly see the date on the footage, and two bodies through the grainy footage.

"See." The Mole tapped the screen, "I topped first, beetch."

---

12: Insanity- CartmanXKyle

A car revved outside of Kyle's house. He knew the car. No one else would bother him at such a late hour. But still he wished his visitor would do something slightly more romantic. Like throw a rock at his window. Something quieter, so that he wouldn't have to worry about his parents waking up.

He slunk downstairs as quietly (and quickly) as he could, before he burst into freedom and slipped into the mystery car.

As soon as Kyle was seated. Cartman took off. It crossed Kyle's mind to tell him to slow down. But reasoning with Cartman's insanity was in itself insanity.

13: Misfortune- ThomasXCraig

"Maybe do your laundry?"

Thomas never expected to see Craig again, but he came over a week later and true to his word he did Thomas' laundry. Which was a little weird, but slightly flattering at the same time.

Thomas was then positive that would be the last time he'd see Craig again., but he continued to come over. And while the boy was a little curious- rather impressed- by Thomas' Torretts he wasn't obnoxious, though he did flip people and things off all the time. Which was a little weird, and slightly creepy at the same time.

What a pair they made, Thomas thought with his swearing and Craig's compulsive finger. And to think it all started over a little Torette's and some laundry. Which was a little weird, but he loved Craig all the same.

---

14: Smile- Creek

Someone tapped Tweek's shoulder, "Gah!" His coffee went flying. "Don't shoot!"

"What?"

Tweek over his shoulder seeing it was only Craig, "Oh god! Don't scare me- nnh! I-I thought you were a robber, dude!"

"Oh." Craig replied dully. He was silent for a moment, leaving Tweek to twitch with his empty cup. "You know, you'd look cute if you smiled more." With that he left, leaving Tweek to wander what the hell that was all about.

---

15: Silence- K2

"K-Kenny!" Kyle panted. The red-head hung tight to his partner's back.

Kenny himself mumbled something indistinct and increased the tempo of his thrusts.

"Nng!" Kyle moaned, loudly which seemed to be a signal to Kenny to step it up another notch.

Finally, when he could bare it no more, he came. Kenny following moments later. Leaving nothing but the sounds of their breathing and silence.

---

16: Questioning- Cryde

Clyde decided the best way to educate Craig in the ways of anal sex was by educational videos. And by that he meant porn.

So he broke out a well used copy of 'Cocks Gone Wild', unzipped his pants and let Craig's sex-ucation begin.

Craig wrinkled his nose as the camera zoomed in on a man ejaculated into another guys mouth. "Ew."

Clyde nearly feel off the bed.

---

17: Blood- GregoryXMole

Normally speaking horror movies were great for dates. Gregory could pretend he was scared and besides porn was already included.

But as usual Christophe found someway to mess it up.

He cocked his head, "Arterial spurts do not look leek zat."

---

18: Rainbow- Style

There was always supposed to be a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. That's what lead Stan out into the damp world one June afternoon. Armed with a shovel to fend of any greedy leprechaun, he set out chasing the bend in the sky.

As he raced through the deserted streets he barely paid attention to where he was heading, his eyes solely focused on the dimming source of light. Until, his heart dripping, he realized it had faded from sight.

"Hey, dude!"

Stan looked up, he was outside of Kyle's house. The red-head was hanging out of his window waving at him.

Stan smiled.

---

19: Gray- Stary

There were something one just didn't do.

Like murder people, or touch yourself inappropriately, or miss family game night. Gary knew from the bottom of his Mormon shaped heart one just didn't do such things.

But there were also some things which one had to do.

Like go to church, and hand out with friends, and fall in love. Gary knew those were essential in life. They were necessities.

There were some things right and some things wrong. This was plain and easy for Gary to understand.

The good Mormon boy leaned into Stan's non-to-chaste-kiss.

Some things though, fell into a handsome shade of gray.

---

20: Fortitude- Bendy

Bebe had never considered herself one of strong moral fortitude. Most people would never consider Bebe of any moral fortitude.

She's learned from the best after all. Dear old mom, losing only to Mrs. Cartman and Mr. Slave in slutitude. But no one could really compete with them, so whatever

However it took every ounce of Bebe's almost non-existent moral fortitude not to grope Wendy when the dark haired girl walked in her room wearing only a short purple tang top and teeny-tiny pajama shorts.

Wendy plopped down on Bebe's bed intent on enjoying the movie she'd rented for their 'sleep over'. She stretched out her shorts riding up a bit. It was then that Bebe realized that not only did Wendy not wear a bra to bed, but also no panties.

That truly was too much for Bebe's non-existent moral fortitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Gay boys, Lesbiens, language, sexual themes, and disturbing thoughts about the Queen of England's nether regions.

* * *

11: Vacation- GregXMole

Gregory's idea of a vacation was completely different from anyone else's Christophe had ever known. Instead of going somewhere nice, with good scenery, good food, and maybe a beach or a couple of art museams to visit, he dragged the French man to London.

London.

Oh how Christophe hated London.

Words could not describe it. It had to be the most depressing place on earth. Certainly, the drabbest, and haveint the worst food, and the worst people, with the most annoying accent. Bitches.

And so Christophe was drug around London like some kind of Japanese tourist with a digital camrea. How frustrating. The French man didn't really care about Buckingham Palace, or the tower of London, or the place where Gregory attended his first political rally. It was just a bunch of mortar and stone to him. Angleterre stone.

Gregory dragged him up to a hotel.

"Let me guess. 'Ze Queen' or somezing was fucked up her molding cunt 'ere."

"No." Gregory smiled mischeviously, "This would be our hotel, Christophe." The blond winked at him.

Oh how Christophe loved London.

---

22: Mother Earth- Bendy

It was tough raising a garden in South Park, yet somehow Wendy managed to do it with vigor. Bebe could almost imagine Wendy in a silk toga, her dark hair all bound up in curls and ribbons.

Bebe smiled, the Greeks really had something going for them, when they thought up Mother Earth.

---

23: Cat- GregXMole

"How about a cat?"

"No." Christophe relied.

"Since you hate dogs so much," Gregory replied, "Because it would be nice to have something to come home to."

"No."

"And cats don't take much work. You can leave it alone mostly. It would be perfect for you."

"No."

"Oh why not." Gergory sighed, "What could possibly be wrong with getting a cat?"

"Eet would watch us fuck."

---

24: No time- ChristopheXKyle

"I- I really like you Christophe!" Kyle yelled as he held the Mole's bloodied body.

No responce. The boy was already gone.

---

25: Trouble Lurking- StanXKyle; KennyXKyle

It was like an out-of-body experience. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Only watch the scene unfold before him.

Watch as the blond, the dispicable blond, slid his tongue into Kyle's mouth- a sweet curviture he had no right to even touch. And watch as Kyle allowed himself- so easily- to be violated. And uncaring of certain consequences kissed back- as if the kisses were something sweet. As if nothing were wrong with the whole affair. As if it were good and sweet and joyous and Kenny meant everything to him. As if Stan meant nothing.

Stan was like a shadow. Watching the two- deep in love and lust and carelessness. Like a voeyour, an uninvited guest to the banquet of -stolen- intimacy.

He felt the trail of kisses Kyle trailed down Kenny's neck- as if the boy had kissed Stan instead of the blond- like phantom pleasure. It was not real but he felt it- and in some perverse way was excited by it- as surely and as clearly as if he were in Kenny's place- a place where he rightfully belonged. And Stan could see himself as Kenny-taller and darker but one in the same- receiving those kisses and returning them- with youthful vigor- an image as clear to him as if it were standing before him.

And then- like a gunshot- they broke apart. Sweet somethings were murmured and they left each other. As plainly and simply as that. Leaving Stan- dazed and half array- alone. Having no idea what to do he stood there, transfixed by the afterimage, the phantasm of what happened- what was still happening.

Finally, he came to a descision- distasteful, but no less satisfying- and went in search of Kenny.

---

26: Tears- Creek

Why was it, a phoenix's tears heal all wounds? Why should the grief of one mere creature serve as a sole miracle for the world? Something vaguely tangibly, something insubstantial.

Did it need to be grief, true grief, or merely pity. Pity which provoks those mythical tears. Did that creature need to feel a wealth of pain, of sorrow for its miracles to spun? Or did only a little moisure need to run from its eyes for the deed to be done.

What kind of creature would not fly over a cocaine-soul and not shed one tear. Not let one drop fall onto his heart to releave the pain and pressure and let the memory of the one he loved to be released to fly the skies as a weeping phoenix itself?

A creature with crocodile tears perhaps.

---

27: Foreign- DamienXPip

Hell didn't have too many luxories. It was overpopulated, reeking of the stench of burning flesh , and the cell phone coverage was shit.

Earth presented many foreign pleasures for Damien. Like take-out-Chinese, and satilite TV, and Diet Mountain Dew. Sure, brutally torturing someone with only the excuse 'the son-of-a-bitch was asking for it' was generally looked down upon in most cultures. Though... that never hindered Cartman, so whatever.

However the thing most foreign to Damien was love. Besides the fatherly affections Satan had for his son, and the Head Homosexual Hancho of Hell's numerous flings, Damien had never really know 'love'.

Oh well, like father like son.

---

28: Sorrow- KyleXKenny; StanXKyle

It was a mindless attraction. A whim almost. Kenny's tongue parted his lisp, a welcomed invasion in his mouth. They touched, almost wrestled with each other. Playful wrestling, nothing important, nothing tragic.

He explored the blond's neck, leaving a trail of kisses to find his way home. Kenny's arms slipped beneath his shirt, returning the kisses with interest.

They broke apart, remembering themselves. Kenny wiped a line of spit form his mouth. They exchanged short nothings before leaving.

Later that afternoon, Kenny was beaten.

---

29: Happines- DamienXPip

Happiness is at tea time, when he comes 'round to visit, just because he is bored. Happiness is the biscuit we share together. Happiness is the silence, only broken by sips. Happiness is the Earl Grey that splashes on my trousers, and his hands which help sop it up. Happiness is the small talk I make, and his curt answers. Happiness is the bottom of the tea cup and him asking for more. Happiness is the two lumps of sugar that plop into his cup. Happiness is him leaving for Hell, but promising to return tomorrow. Happiness is when he comes again.

---

30: Under the Rain: KennyXButters

Kenny was over at Butters' house when it started to rain. The smaller boy clapped his hands with glee and ran to get his galloshes.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kenny mutttered.

"It's raining." The boy replied simply.

"So?"

"Well, uh jeez, Ken." He looked down embarrassed, "I was kinda hopin' that maybe you and me could well-- ah hamburgers forget it." He started pulling off his shoes, defeated.

Kenny blinked before hopping off the couch and pulling Butters' outside- without letting him put on his wet-weather gear. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw, thanks, Ken!"


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Gay Boys, Sexual Situations, _heterosexuals_, brick jokes, and voyeuristic cats.

* * *

31: Flowers- Bunny, K2

"Whatdyah think?" Kenny asked presenting a homemade bouquet of flowers before Butters.

"Aw Ken! They're beautiful!"

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many garden's I had to raid to find 'em all." He paused, "So do you think he'll like it?"

"W-wha?"

"Kyle. It's his Valentine's Day present."

---

32: Night- StanxWendy

The night of a relationships sometimes unbearable. Sometimes it's a simple good-night and a good-bye. Sometimes it dwindles, feeding on stolen romance and measured minutes.

Stan and Wendy's night dwindles slowly.

But dawn breaks again. And the day is sweet and warm till night falls. But the sun rises again and the night falls and the cycle continues. Endlessly, uselessly almost. Till night falls one last time.

---

33: Expectations- Cryde

"So wait." Craig paused, "So it's like normal sex?"

"Yes!" Clyde yelled. God Almighty how hard could this possibly be! But the key in the lock! The plug in the socket!

"Oh. I thought it would be different."

---

34: Stars- Creek

One warm summer evening, Craig picked up Tweek in his old beat up pick up truck. Tonight Craig broke his normal ten miles over the speed limit rule. He was trying to make tonight special for Tweek, the blonde knew.

Craig pulled up to Dead Fish Lake, and put the car into idle. He seemed intent on letting Tweek make the first move.

With one hand he turned on the cd player. AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" was playing. Tweek knew this was Craig's idea of romantic. But Tweek was thankful. Last time it'd been "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap".

"Stars around out." Craig noted dully.

"Yeah." It was clouded, like it was going to rain soon.

Craig drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "No, good, huh?"

"No, it's n-not that."

There was an awkward silence, "Should be stars." Craig muttered.

Tweek grasped Craig's hand, interlocking their fingers, "We'll make d-do."

---

35: Hold my Hand- Creek

It hurt more than Tweek expected, despite how gentle Craig tried to e. He was panting now. Sweat pooling in the small of his back.

"It's ok, Tweeky." Craig breathed. In the semi-dark Craig's hand found Tweek's giving it a reassuring squeeze. Tweek gave a small squeeze back. "I love you."

It was startling. Something Craig had never said before. Not even to most of his family. Craig didn't seem startled thought. As if he'd thought about it for a long, long time.

"I love you too, Craig."

Later that night, Craig pulled a quilt out from some indeterminable hammer space. They wrapped it around themselves and settled comfortable into one another, watching the fireflies twinkle like stars.

---

36: Precious Treasure- GregXMole

It wasn't that Gregory liked glittering things. He was just driven by a desire to obtain them. That's what kept Gregory and Christophe together. Those glittering things.

Because Christophe was uncouth and Gregory was a gentleman. Christophe drank black coffee, and Gregory sipped tea. Gregory had a 4.0 at Yardale, and Christophe had sometimes watched the Discovery Channel when he was small. They had absolutely nothing in common, except those glittering things.

The rock was heavy in Gregory's fingers. The two were cornered. Security with guns, with guard dogs. Gregory saw Christophe's brow twitch. He had always hated dogs. Escape would be easy though, Christophe's tunnel was right behind them.

The guards sensed this and fired at Gregory, the one with the stolen treasure. Gregory felt his heart stop. He was prepared for injury, had never prepared to die. But pain, death didn't come.

Christophe stepped in front of Gregory, catching the bullet in his arm and shoulder.

The blonde bristled before dropping his diamond and pulling his wounded partner away.

---

37: Eyes: GregoryXChristophe

"I, can't do eet."

Christophe rolled off of Gregory.

"Why not!" Gregory yelled. Gregory's philosophy was 'Waste not, want not.' As in never waste a hard cock.

"Eet's watcheeing us." Christophe whined, pointing to the cat which had perched itself on Gregory's dresser.

---

38: Abandoned- GregXMole

"Christophe, we can't just dump it on the side of the road!"

"And why not."

"Because it's illegal."

"As eef 'alf the zings we do are legal."

"But it's just an innocent little kitten!"

"Eet watched us fuck, eet ees not innocent anymore-"

"Where's your heart, Christophe?"

"My Mozer stabbed ett out wiz ze coat hang-er when I was een ze womb!"

"Christophe, that never happened!"

"_Non_! It's going!"

---

39: Dreams- ButtMAAAAN

Some people want to use you. Some people want to abuse you.

Butters was pretty sure Cartman was only looking for something. He didn't know what But he was looking for something.

Everybody was lookin' to use you, to abuse you. Cartman wanted to abuse him. Because he was that kinda guy.

And some people want to be abused.

---

40: Rated- Cryde

"Ok. Ready to do this."

"Really." Clyde had been cock-blocked enough.

"Totally." Craig seemed confident. And why shouldn't he be? He'd gotten his sex-ucation from the best. Well, best other than Kenny and Bebe.

"Really, cuz I--"

Craig pushed Clyde onto his back, his finger jamming rudely into Clyde.

"Oh god!" Clyde sucked in.

"Told yah, I got it." Craig replied reached for the lube. At least he remembered that.

"Gentle! Gentle!" Clyde screamed as Craig pulled almost all the way out and shoved his hips forward.

Craig stopped, "Sorry."

"Hey." Clyde pulled Craig closer, "Who told you to stop?" The dark-haired man grinning and shoved in again.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Gay boys, lesbians, voyeuristic cats, language.

* * *

41: Teamwork- GregXMole; StanXKyle

"Oi, Kyle."

The red head looked up, catching sight of Gregory, Christophe, and a cat. "Oh hey."

"Yes, well, it is you're and Stan's anniversary soon, correct?"

"No."

"Well, 'ere's a cat." Christophe plopped the tabby in Kyle's arms.

"... oh-kay?"

---

"Erm... guys..."

Christophe and Gregory looked up.

"Oh hello, Kyle."

"Uh, dudes, I'm sorry but, ah, Stan's allergic to cats."

---

42: Standing Still- CraigXTweek

Dizzy.

Messed up hair. Fingers limp around a cut. Burns the throat. Too hot.

Silence. Breathing. Dark, dark eyes. Coal, like his hair. Twitch, pause, silence.

He's waiting. Answer. Something, say it. Nod. Blink. Question?

And he repeats. Metal flashes. He changed the color. Then he paused. Flip off something. Eyes return.

They're hurt now. Sick, sorry, something.

Dog barks.

No reply.

He turns. Defeated.

Coffee drops. Liquid burns. Twitch. Groan. Twitch.

Dizzy.

---

43: Dying- Bunny

It wasn't that bad. No like everybody says. I guess it gets easier the more you do it. Having a cute blonde by your side helps too, I guess.

---

44: Two Roads- KyleXCartman

"We're lost."

"Shut up, fat-ass." Kyle growled. He should not be locked up alone with his boyfriend for extended periods of time. Well unless they were doing certain adult activities. Road trips not being one of them.

"We are sooooooo lost." Carman replied mockingly, "It's because fags don't have any sense of direction."

"You're gay too, idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who got us lost."

"Fine, do you want to drive?!"

"Yeah."

---

"We're lost, fat-ass."

"Shut up, Jew-fag!"

---

45: Illusion- Craig and Tweek

"Hey! Hey! Tweek!"

"GAH!!"

Craig ran up to his best friend, and sort of smacked the other's face, "Got your nose!" HE grinned.

Tweek screamed, "Give it back- gah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just give me my nose back!"

---

46: Family- ChristopheXGreg, Bendy

"Wendy! Bebe!"

The couple smiled, "Oh, hi, Gregory.... Christophe."

"You're lesbians, 'ave a cat."

---

"I'm really sorry, Gregory, but it's easier to adopt if you don't have any pets." Wendy explained.

Gregory blanched holding his twice returned cat, "But I thought you and Bebe were going to try in vetro--"

"Just keeping our options open!"

---

47: Creation: Stary

"I'm just saying, it seems highly unlikely that everything just spontaneously came about."

"You're over-simplifying things!"

Gary sighed. Sometimes it was difficult to have a relationship with someone with such complete different religious beliefs. "But look how beautiful the world is. 'The heaven's declare the glory of God, and the earth his handiwork'!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Isn't there also some verse about gay sex being evil?"

The young Mormon rolled his eyes. So very, very difficult.

---

48: Childhood- K2

Child hood was a rough time for Kenny. Well fare, pop-tarts for dinner, and worst off burning his girly magazines for heat in the winter. Not a fun time.

At least Kyle was there. Always happy to help, always nice, always willing to share his lunch.

Some things, only get better with time.

---

49: Stripes- Creek.

Craig had had Stripe since he was eight.

Oh of course not the same gerbil, that would be impossible. Nope every time a Stripe died, his parents would replace it. On some subconscious level, Craig must have known, but he acted as if nothing had happened.

And now that they were officially living together, it was Tweek's unofficial job to keep Stripe's legacy going.

One some level, Tweek was away it was ridiculous to continue buying gerbils for Craig, but the day Stripe passed on, he took himself down to the pet shop and bough another Stripe.

That night, Craig kissed Tweek's shoulder, "Thank you, Tweeky."

---

50: Breaking the Rules- Creek

While Tweek had many rules, perhaps one of the biggest rules was, 'No parties for me!' Tweek hated being the center of attention. IT was too much pressure.

So the two spent the lonely Novembers together. He'd wrap up a special blend of coffee but that was it.

But not this year. This year Craig got balloons, and pizza and got some music both he and Tweek liked, which was a feat in itself.

It was all set up when Tweek came home from the coffee shop. Tweek poked his head in the door and 'eeped'.

"Happy birthday, Tweek!"

"Wha-"

"Party for two!"


	6. Chapter 6

Whuuuaaa? This is back? You bet.

Warnings: Gay Men, irony, het (gasp), compromising situations, and overdose of GregXMole (but you should know this already.)

* * *

51: Sport- PipX?

He always went along with everything. No matter how stupid, no matter how insane, no matter how much he'd rather just go home and watch T.V.

He never got mad when people tricked him, or lied to him, or called him a limey s-o-b. Because that's just who he was. He 'couldn't-take-a-hint'. C

couldn't figure out that when someone sets you on fire- **with their god-forsaken ****minds**- you should stay away. Couldn't figure out that he could say no. Couldn't figure out that it was ok to say no. That people needed to say no. That people needed to be upset and hate their lives and hate people before moving on.

He was like that guy on candid camera. The one who after being tricked, humiliated, and made a fool of on national TV., smiled blithely while Aston Kutcher patted his back and thanked him for being so good about it all.

52: Deep in Thought- ChrisXGreg + Cat

"I don't know anyone else." Christophe replied dully, "Let's just dump eet."

"No." Gregory shook his head, "There must be someone. What about Cartman?"

"He'd et eet."

"No he wouldn't."

"Oui, 'ee ees a fat beetch."

"But he wouldn't-" Gregory paused, "You're still angry about the guard dogs aren't you?" He laughed, "We were eight!"

Christophe grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be a good revenge?"

"A 'ooker wouldn't fuck 'im."

53: Keeping a secret- TokenXTweek

Stuff like this shouldn't be so hard. It should be quick and easy like tying a knot. Pull both ends and it comes together. Everything else came together for Token why not this?

Token breathed out and let Tweek walk by him.

54: Tower- Creek

"Are you s-sure th-this is-nng- safe?"

"Yeah of course." Craig was a rung above him.

"But what if it gets- gah- into the water?"

"It won't hurt anyone."

"B-but what if someone gets pregnant?"

"They won't. C'mon Tweek do you wanna do this or not?"

Tweek glanced down, "Gah! No!"

"Tweek!" Creek glanced down, "Don't look down stupid!"

"Arg!"

"Tweek, don't stop moving!"

"Can't!"

"Just move down!"

"Too much pressure!"

"Tweek, do you wanna be stuck on the water tower forever."

"Ngh..."

"That's right. Just step down."

Hesitantly, Tweek stepped down to the lower rung.

"Good, good, now another. Keep going almost there, Tweekers."

Tweek felt around for the final rung, "Ngh." He twitched and slipped. "Ah!"

"Tweek!" Craig glanced down and laughed.

55: Waiting- GregXMole

Gregory hated to be kept waiting. He was the boos, he was the one who kept people waiting. Considering he was the one who handed out the pay checks it was his right, even if Christophe was the one who...

"Damn it." He blushed furiously, trying to forget about the previous night. It wasn't that Christophe was a bad lover, a bit rough, but; Gregory shifted uncomfortably.

Well, so what? They both knew who was in charge. They both knew it was just sex. They both knew Christophe should be here by now.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when Christophe's deuce and a half came squealing up to the curb.

"Well It's about time." Gregory huffed, "Didn't your mother ever teach you about punctuality?"

" Christophe shrugged and slide out of the jeep, "'ere." He grumbled, shoving a bouquet of roses into Gregory's hands, "An' don't say zat I never got you anyzing."

"I-I- they're beautiful, Christophe."

"Yea, yea." Christophe tapped his cigarette, "You're ass still 'urt?"

56: Danger Ahead- Candy

She looks up at me. Her dark eyes asking, "Do we dare continue?" It's a silly question, why shouldn't we? Because of Stan? Because he's my friend? Because she loves him?

It's not that we love each other. No, we hate each other. I disgust her. But that doesn't mean we can't be attractive to each other. Hatred isn't the opposite of love. Apathy is.

And we are anything but apathetic. And I feel anything but love as her dark hair shrouds her body as she bends before me. But is that so wrong?

Love is a dangerous game. But hatred is simpler, kinder almost. It's purer and happier and better. Apathy is still easier, but it's too late for apathy.

So it is not so wrong and so dangerous as if we loved each other. She knows this. She is pleased with her love of Stan, and of his of hers. But there is something in the way she looks at me, that is more passionate, more enflamed, and I am more deserving.

Because it is easy not to be lover but haters.

But she looks at me again, her dark eyes enflamed with self-righteous greed and self- assured lust, and they asked, "Do we dare continue?"

And it is a silly question, because we both know it is too late for hatred.

57: Sacrifice- GregXMole

His arm stung. No he was understating. It was raw and painful. No, still understating, but Christophe didn't care to figure it out.

Gregory sat beside him. He'd fiddle with the bandage on Christophe's shoulder, or wipe the sweat from Christophe's brow, or give Christophe sips of water. Never saying a word, silent and dutiful like he was the underling and Christophe was the boss. It was kind. Kinder than either could afford to be. It was a bullet wound, not a death blow. And yet Gregory was kind.

Finally, Christophe's lisp parted, "Ze diamond?"

No response.

Tch. Gregory was the boss, he wasn't supposed to be so kind.

58: Kick to the Head- Creek

One day, Craig glanced at Tweek- who'd just had a particularly violent twitch- and decided he loved the boy.

59: No way out- WendyXYou decided.

This is what it feels like to be screwed.

Your palm sweets. You heart leaps, when you see her. You smell her perfume, and thing about losing a few pounds for her. You start to hate Stan. You find yourself thinking about her at odd moments of the day.

You're screwed. You know it. She knows it. The cat knows it.

But the best part is, she's screwed, too.

You're screwed together for better or for worse. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part.

I'm so stupid.

60: Rejection- Dip

As Pip lay dieing his life flashed before his eyes, in a cheesy 80's montage sort of way. And looking down on his consciousness, he noted how cliché it was.

But then again he'd lived a cliché life. One worthy of a thick novel that no one bothered to read anymore. It was something strange, to see himself as the boy-hero of his life when too often during life he'd felt himself the bit player.

He remembered his sister (had she always been a crazy bitch?), and of course Stella (what happened to her?) and sleepy little South Park (was the weather there always worse than in England?). Being rejected from college after college (and why? when he'd tried to do everything right.) Settling into a terrible job (Didn't he ever realize how much he hated it?)

It was startling to realize that you had done nothing with your life. That other people had shaped it. Startling to realize that you were dead now and none of that really mattered anyway.

St. Peter Rabbit turned him away. He went without a fuss. And not being able to return to earth or enter into purgatory, Pip climbed down the steps to hell.

Hell was in the basement. On the door someone had stuck a sign. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here, for Satan is a screaming queen."

The door banged open, and a tall dark man glanced up at him and smiled.

Pip's lips formed a word, "Damien."


End file.
